Dream State
by prettygirlxo
Summary: We all have them- those achingly good dreams that cause us to wake up hungry for illicit acts and for us to be a little bit naughty. And Ally Dawson is no exception. Smut. ONE-SHOT


Ally lay on the counter in Sonic Boom, the store closed for the evening and no sign of anyone else in the mall besides herself. It was a cold and rainy day, the perfect day to watch your favourite movies or curl up with a good book. But Ally was stuck at the music shop, oblivious to any of her surroundings and unable to get out of her own head.

For the past week or so, she was having weird reactions to everything Austin said or did. She was giggling like a dippy blonde when he made a lame joke. She constantly caught herself staring at his arms, for no apparent reason other than that they were attached to his body. She felt herself get weak in the knees when he stood too close; and the tips of her fingers tingled when they sat next to each other on the piano bench during rehearsals.

Ally wasn't naïve enough to not know what this is- she was attracted to Austin. The questions that plagued her were why, when, and how? Austin and her had been friends for three years now and never before had she woken up in the middle of the night, a slight sheen of sweat covering her body, and a dull ache between her legs. What made it worse was the fact that these weren't dreams that she forgot the moment she woke up, or even in the first groggy hour of her day. The memories of these dreams plagued her all day long, usually cutting into her daily routines and completely catching her off guard.

Today, for instance, she got particularly embarrassed when she was caught ignoring customers and writing out these scenes in her book, feeling the need to get the thoughts out of her head and onto paper. Her father was not angry, per se, at the idea of Ally slacking off on her job; he was just concerned because she had never done it before.

Her protectiveness over her book would now be getting even more intense- she had more to hide in it than ever before.

So now, here she was. She didn't feel like walking home in the rain and risk the possibility of catching a cold. And she also didn't feel like having to answer her father's never-ending questions about her seemingly absent appearance at work every day. She just felt like being alone with her thoughts and trying to work them out.

_Why_?

There were multiple parts to this: Why Austin? Why now, and not when they had first met? She bit her lip in concentration, trying to answer these questions. Only one thing kept popping up in her mind: the incident two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, the gang had rallied in the music room late at night for an all-night horror movie fest in celebration of another Zaliens movie coming out. At the time, Ally was still hung up on Ben, a guy she sat behind in math and who had beautiful black hair and friendly, green eyes. He shared her love for reading and they both discussed the television shows they watched the night before, in math the next day. She kept telling Trish that she wanted to ask him out, but didn't know how. She had felt like something was holding her back- and it wasn't her self- confidence, or lack thereof.

During the movie marathon, Austin had fallen asleep laying next to her, and in his sleep had curled up against her body, hugging her small frame to his built one. For the next half of the movie, and even the one after that, Ally had tried to ignore the heat from his body and the reaction of her own to their close proximity. But she couldn't.

Trish had kept looking over to her and smirking, and Ally kept rolling her eyes.

"If you didn't like it, you'd sit up and push him away. Just admit that the feeling of his arm around you isn't that revolting," she had whispered.

"I don't want to wake him up," had been Ally's defence. But she knew Trish was right; she just didn't want to risk him leaving her body cold by taking his body warmth away.

And if she was completely honest with herself, Austin was the kind of guy all of the girl in RomComs looked for: passionate, funny, a guy's guy, a little bit of a bad boy, but a guy with a lot of heart. She hadn't really noticed all of these things until sitting in front of Zaliens, unable to focus on the television screen and instead finding herself looking up at her musical partner in awe, snuggling in closer to his broad chest.

_When_?

Even if she had noticed her slight attraction to Austin that night, it wasn't until the dreams had started that she really got off balance by his presence.

Three days after the movie marathon, Ally had been comfortably snuggled up in bed, ready for a full nights rest, when a daydream hit her- the kind you get right before you fall asleep, but when you're not fully conscious and your subconscious has taken over.

She thought about how it would feel to kiss Austin, to have him holding her against his body once again, but whilst awake. She thought about how it would feel for his body to rock against hers, how she her own body would react to his lightest touches. She thought about how much pleasure he could evoke from her.

And this had caused her to sit bolt upright in bed, her heart beating a mile a minute and her cheeks flushed.

She was confused and a little embarrassed, given her trail of thought. But she could not make her mind shut up. And soon as she had fallen asleep, the thoughts continued, the scenes playing out getting racier and racier each night.

Last night was the worst- she had awoken because her own moaning had gotten so loud, she had broken free of sleep. She couldn't look her father in the eye all throughout breakfast because she was so sure that, if she had awoken herself, she had been loud enough to wake him up too.

_How_?

This was the trickiest of them all. She had always heard that saying that the line between love and hate was very thin. Ally would have been more comfortable with the fact of hating Austin, but secretly having feelings for him.

But she didn't hate him. In fact, he was one of her best friends. She liked many things about him, even the things that kind of annoyed her. Falling in love with him, or lust- whatever this was- was a huge mistake. And if she could control her urges, she definitely would.

Because Austin did not see Ally like this. He liked really pretty girls- not moderately pretty ones. He liked girls who were brave and confident- not girls who hid behind their books and wrote songs for others because they themselves couldn't sing them. Ally would never measure up to his previous crushes and girlfriends.

All of this thinking did not settle her thoughts at all- in fact, they seemed to make things even worse. She huffed and sat up, straightening out her skirt and looking around the store.

Ally got up and sat down on the piano bench, feeling the cold keys beneath her fingers and sighing deeply. Maybe she could write a song about it? Austin would never figure it out, would he?

She had barely played three notes when she heard a faint knocking on the window behind her. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she realized who it was- Austin.

Running to the door, she reminded herself to behave, and then repeated her moral rules to herself when she noticed that the white t shirt he'd been wearing all day was now soaked from the rain.

"Lovely," she muttered to herself, unlocking the door and pushing it open, allowing him to come in.

"Hey, thanks. I got caught in the rain on my way home from seeing the new Zaliens movie again. I didn't feel like walking all the way home in the rain and I noticed the light on in here. I hope you don't mind," he said, his teeth chattering together with cold.

"No, I don't mind. Here, let me get you a towel or something. You look like you're freezing," she said, avoiding his gaze and walking up the stairs to the practice room. She heard him following behind her and cursed her legs as they turned to mush.

"Yeah, the temperature's dropped quite a bit out there, thanks!"

"No problem," she muttered, reaching the top of the stairs and taking a second to compose herself before moving forward.

"Are you okay? You look like you are ready to pass out or something," Austin asked, his voice concerned. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just a little out of breath, that's all. I must be super out of shape," she lied, making her way into the practice room and walking over to the closet, searching the contents for a clean towel. Thankfully, she found a nice white fluffy one and threw it Austin's way. "Here."

"You should come jogging with me in the mornings. I run six days a week," Austin replied, his voice muffled by the towel. He brought it down to smile at her and she thought her heart might just explode in her chest. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"M-maybe," she stammered, going to sit down on the couch.

"I'm going to take off this shirt. I think keeping it on will keep me colder, what do you think?" he asked, his eyebrow raised and both hands fingering the bottom hem of the t shirt.

"It's up to you," Ally squeaked, not believing her misfortune… or fortune, whichever way you looked at it.

"It's off then," Austin shrugged, throwing it into a corner of the room and coming to sit next to her on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie? I promise not to fall asleep on you this time," he laughed, picking up the remote for the television set and flicking it on.

"Haha," Ally laughed, sounding fake even to herself.

"Is there something wrong? There seems to be something off about you today," Austin asked, scooting closer and allowing his arm to drape lazily on the couch behind her. Ally had trouble breathing. She shook her head instead of speaking, not wanting her voice to give her away. She was sure that the blush that was quickly making it's way up her chest to her neck and across her cheeks was already doing enough of that for her.

"What about Cruel Intentions? I know it's a little more risqué than we're used to, but I really like this movie," Austin said, his eyes watching the scene before them.

Ally had seen this movie before too, and dreaded any of the upcoming sexual scenes. How the hell was she supposed to be able to control herself when even pure, virginal Reese Witherspoon couldn't?

"Ally, you're shaking," Austin commented, coming to sit even closer, pulling her practically into his lap.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, trying to pull away, but he wasn't letting go. She looked up at him then, her deep eyes meeting his, and she knew she was done.

Reaching up tentatively, she brushed her lips against his and almost gasped at the electric charge between them. Her eyes widened with curiosity and she did it again. Austin chuckled.

"You can't keep kissing me like that, Als," he warned his eyes closing. When they opened up again, they were much darker and held something familiar in them, something she saw in her own every morning after a restless night of dreaming of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed at her forwardness and scooting slowly away. She felt a hand on her thigh and looked down.

"I didn't mean that you shouldn't kiss me. But you can't keep teasing me with those barely-there touches of your lips against mine. Because I'm pretty sure I'll die if you don't stop," he chuckled softly, pulling Ally back over to him and wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. Rubbing his nose against hers, he smiled down at her. "Kiss me properly."

She reached up tentatively, lacing her small fingers in his blond locks and pulling his head down to meet hers. Her eyes never left his, even as she took his bottom lip between her own, and nipped.

A deep grunt escaped from the back of Austin's throat and she smiled. He pulled her into his lap, pulling her legs on either side of his waist, and she enjoyed the feeling of power that straddling him created.

The kiss turned quickly from slow and easy to passionate and heated. Ally found herself rocking on his lap, grinding herself into his groin area and revelling in the soft moans escaping from Austin. The quick jolt of pleasure when she rolled her hips in just the right way helped too.

Pretty soon she was running out of breath and had to rip her lips from his, leaning her forehead against Austin's and smiling at him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Wow."

"Yeah," he mumbled, rubbing small circles into her hips with his thumbs. Before she could gather her thoughts and wits, he pulled her back down by the tips of her mussed up hair.

His tongue invaded her mouth and she fought back, their tongues dancing to the rhythm their hips had taken on. His fingers found the buttons on her blouse and started undoing them. Slipping the crisp material off her shoulders, he tossed it onto the floor across the room and made a move on her silky camisole.

Her own fingers tried ripping his from the hem of the shirt, and she broke their heated kiss with a laugh. "Not so fast, Austin. I've removed a piece of clothing, now you have to too!"

"My shirt's already gone!" he protested, running a long finger down his chest and cocking an eyebrow as her eyes followed it's path, licking her lips the whole time.

"Fair enough," she shrugged, discarding the fought over garment over her head. Now it was her time to bask in the glory with which Austin was staring at her- donned only in a midnight blue lace bra and her black jeans, he had a tough time bringing his eyes back to meet her face. "Like what you see?" she asked, smirking.

"It's not bad," he shrugged, laughing as she swatted at him, feigning hurt. "Hey!" he grabbed her wrists and flipped them so that she was on her back and he was leaning over her, balancing himself on his hands, which were on either side of her head. He dropped his mouth to her neck and she thought the act would cause her head to spin so bad, she'd pass out.

His lips left heated marks all across her jaw line, down her neck, across her chest, scattered on her ribcage, his tongue ringing a circle around her bellybutton, and inched closer and closer to where she craved his mouth the most. "Please," she begged, curling her toes and biting her bottom lip.

His fingers played teasingly on the button to her jeans and she squirmed under his touch. He smirked up at her, his blond hair desperately needing a hair cut and falling into his eyes. She reached down and pushed his bangs back, wanting to look into his deep brown eyes. He smiled at that, unleashing the button and slowly, tantalizingly, sliding the jeans down her toned legs, discarding them on the floor beside him. He fingered the thin material of her midnight blue lace panties, looking appreciative at the matching set. Ally sat up on her elbows and winked down at him, giggling.

He traced the line of her folds through her panties and she instantly stopped giggling, her breathing growing ragged. Using his pinkie fingers, he pulled them down and the cool air hit her heat, feeling blissful. She was already so wet.

He followed the same path he had before, this time with no obstacle blocking him from her. When she was panting and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure, he inserted a finger, in and out, to a rhythm familiar to them both. She arched her hips off the couch, urging for attention at her nerve bud.

It didn't take long for Austin to clue in to where she wanted more attention, and his thumb met her clit for a circular motion that sent her head lolling back and her panting to turn to moaning.

"You like that?" he asked, looking down at her flushed face and rosy, exceedingly kissed and nipped lips, in glee. She nodded, rolling her hips up to meet the movements of his fingers, motion for motion.

"Please," she begged, looking up at him through heavy lids.

"Not yet," he chuckled, stopping his movements and instantly replacing his fingers with his lips. Using his tongue to lap up her juices and circle around the very sensitive throbbing bud, he moaned against her slit, enjoying the gurgle of animalistic noise coming from Ally.

Suddenly he came up her body, leaving very lingering and wet kisses in his wake. She pouted down at him and he threw her a lopsided smile.

"Be patient," he urged, unbuckling his belt with one hand and re-shifting her position on the couch with the other. He was surprised when her fingers, trembling, covered his own, and took over the job of removing his pants.

"Here, let me," she mumbled, her voice deep and husky, full of desperate need. Unzipping Austin's pants, she pulled them down, along with his boxer briefs, in one motion, releasing his hard, long shaft. She looked at him for a moment, her mouth watering, and she instantly knew what she wanted to do.

Pushing him off of her, she placed him into a sitting position and knelt down on the floor in front of him.

"Ally, what- OH!" Austin gasped as her lips covered the head of his penis and she began sucking. She ran her tongue down it's length, and back up again. Using her hands to stroke him at a steady rhythm, she took him fully into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

Austin gripped the seat on either side of him, his hips struggling not to buck up to meet the back of her throat. He didn't want to suffocate her, but she seemed to be having no problems on her own.

"Ally- ALLY! You need to stop, now," he bit out, his voice coming out in puffs of pleasurable groaning. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, wonderment in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, he shaft still between her lips. "I'm going to cum now if you don't stop. And I haven't even entered you yet," he said, gently pulling her head and leading her up and onto his lap. Grabbing the condom he'd set out on the side table before Ally's had fully discarded his pants, he rolled It over his length.

As he pulled her down onto him, entering her, she straddled his lap once more, and moaned as he filled her. She grinded on his lap, moving slow and steady, using his shoulders to both balance herself and keep steady.

It didn't take long for the rhythm to become faster and for their breathing to become erratic. Austin held steady to Ally's hips as she hopped up and down, moaning and scratching his back the closer to came to climax.

"Oh God! Oh GOD!" she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, chest heaving.

"Actually, it's Austin," he replied, smirking and trying himself not to go over the edge too early. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, smiling. Swatting him again, she giggled, her grinding taking on a more deliberate motion and she could feel herself building.

Just as she felt herself shattering with immense pleasure, she heard a faint **TAP TAP TAP**.

She snapped open her eyes, which had once again closed when she had reached her climax and gone over the edge, and her surroundings were not what she expected.

She was no longer straddling Austin's lap- in fact, Austin wasn't present at all. She was back to laying on the counter at Sonic Boom and her book had fallen off her chest to the floor. Her fingers were bunched in her sweater sleeves. She sat up, her body aching and tired, as if the acts of her dream had actually occurred, and she looked over to where the noise was coming from.

Her eyes widening in shock, she was surprised to see Austin standing out in the rain. Instead of being drenched in a white t shirt though, he carried an umbrella. He smiled in at her, pointing to the lock on the door in urgency.

She got up, her legs almost giving out under her, wondering if Austin had seen her touching herself- if she had touched herself.

But when she opened the door and he stepped inside, dripping all over the floor, he didn't act strange.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, flattening out her skirt and trying not to blush too hard.

"We had plans to meet up and finish the song we started writing yesterday. Don't you remember?" he asked, shaking out his umbrella and closing it. She could have facepalmed right then- of course! "Did you fall asleep waiting for me?" he asked, picking up her book and sitting it down gently on the counter.

"Yes," she mumbled, playing with a strand of hair she just knew was very messy.

"Looked like it. You having a nightmare or something?" he asked, walking over to the piano bench and sitting down.

"Or something," she replied, her face heating up. He smiled over to her, making room on the bench and patting it, waiting for her to join him. She eventually did, bringing her book along with her.

"Hope it was a good dream. Was I in it?" he asked, his voice joking. She stilled in her movements as she was placing her fingers on the keys, heart pounding.

"It was a good dream. I think. I can't really remember. Can we get along with this please?" she urged, raking a hand through her hair and trying to ignore the strange looks she was getting from him.

_ If only he knew…_


End file.
